the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Jabian
Jabian (J/'''oy and F/abian') is the pairing of Joy Mercer and Fabian Rutter. The two didn't have a lot of screen time together in Season 1 after Joy went missing, but tried to rebuild their friendship in Season 2. In The Secrets Within: Secret Scene, Joy said she still liked him. It is sure that Joy liked Fabian before she disappeared. Patricia has said to Joy that they arent actually going out. During season 2, Joy did everything in her power to get Fabian back from Nina. After Joy published a mean article about Nina, Fabian was no longer her best friend. After Joy and Fabian won Senet together, Joy asked Fabian "Friends?" and he shook her hand in agreement, meaning that Jabian had come to good terms again. Joy also has a nickname for Fabian - "Fabes". View the Jabian Gallery. Read Jabian Fanfiction. Jabian Moments Season 1 Hints House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Joy trips into Fabian's lap. Fabian seems fine with this, but tells her to be careful. Joy then sits up and shoves Fabian's leg off of her. Fabian just smiles at her. *Joy looks at Fabian's book. Fabian tells her that just because it doesn't have Robert Pattinson on the cover doesn't mean it isn't worth reading. Joy just grins at him. *As Nina is driving by in the cab, you can see Fabian handing his jacket and after Nina ran away you can see Fabian looks at her in a curious look. *Fabian is walking with them when she and Patricia make plans for later on that night. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue *When Joy sees Fabian through the computer screen, she smiles happily up at him. *Joy calls Fabian 'Fabes' when she greets him through the computer. House of Bribes / House of Venom *Patricia tells Fabian that he could trust Joy. She also says that they were really close before she left but Fabian said that they had never been too close. House of Stars / House of Harsh *Patricia tells Fabian about her getting Joy's number. *Fabian was going to say something but Patricia also says that she won't give Fabian her number for safety reasons. However, Fabian has never gone to ask for Joy's number. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *In the deleted scene, which is accessed by completing the "The Secrets Within" game, Patricia asks Joy, "You still like him, don't you?" and Joy replies with, "Yeah..." and then she says, "You know that Nina girl better watch out next term." However, she said the last part somewhat jokingly. Season 2 Hints House of Hello / House of Dolls *Joy complains that Nina has taken everything from her. e.g. Fabian, her friends, her room but Patricia tells her that she and Fabian have never gone out so Nina didn't steal Fabian. *Nina and Joy both disagree about which picture Fabian looked best in, eventually forcing Patricia to intervene. House of Rivals / House of Faces *Both Joy and Fabian volunteer to help with the bid but actually Fabian wanted Nina to be with him in the bid. *Joy asks Fabian if he'd like to go on a walk with her to the school. Fabian wants to say he's going with Nina but he accidentally tells Joy maybe even thought he didn't want to go with her. *Joy ponders why Fabian likes Nina. *She says she likes him even more now that he's taken. *Joy decides that she and Fabian are soon going to have a lot in common. *She makes herself have a lot of common with Fabian. *Joy looks at Fabian and smiles and says, '"We make a great team, don't we, Fabes? We have a lot in common."' *Fabian asks Joy if she thinks he's a pushover. Joy says that he isn't and smiles. *Joy tells Fabian that he can always practice his chat skills with her. *She looks disappointed when he walked away. *Fabian turns and smiles at Joy whens she suggests the movie. *Joy tried to get Nina out of the bidding team, but it doesn't work. *Joy looked jealous of Fabian's grin at Nina. *Joy watches Fabian as he leaves. *Both Amber and Nina notice that Joy likes Fabian. House of Myths / House of Nightmares *Joy and Fabian walk into the room with Joy recording Fabian. *Fabian is laughing with Joy. *Joy says she and Fabian have lots in common now. *Joy asks Fabian if he wants to listen to the CD with her. *Fabian says sure to Joy's question. *Joy says it's a date, and Fabian said that it isn't a date. *Joy says that her and Fabian's date isn't really a date. *Joy tries to get Fabian to like the slow music. *Joy fakes a cramp and Fabian grabs her ankle to help her out. *Patricia walks in and Fabian starts freaking out and throws Joy's foot off his lap. *Joy gets upset when Patricia walks in on them. House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak *When Joy finds out Fabian and Nina break up, Joy says "There's hope for Jabian yet" with a smile. *Joy mistakes Fabian's poem for her, when it's supposed to be for Nina. *She looked at him with a smile after reading the poem and had the courage to do the speech. *After winning the bid, Joy hugs Fabian. *She thanks him for the poem quietly. House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye *Joy was obviously hurt by Nina's cover story, saying that Fabian had been sending her texts, telling Nina how much he loved her. *Joy isn't happy when Nina and Fabian talk about their "text messages." *She then continues to call it classy, as she is confused whether Fabian really likes her or still likes Nina. *Joy asks Patricia about Fabian and Nina. *' 'Patricia responds that they're probably kissing and making up. *Joy gives her a look, and Patricia changes her answer by saying that they're probably doing homework. House of Protection / House of Letters *Joy asks Mrs. Andrews if she can pick her study buddy, already having Fabian in mind. *Joy is confused by Fabian's mixed signals towards her and Nina. House of Who? / House of Frauds *Joy asks Patricia to talk to Fabian about his feelings for her. *After breakfast, Joy asks Fabian if they want to do some "study-buddy time", but he declines it. *She then persists that he should go to the movies with her since he seems so down. *He declines this request also. *Joy also asks him if he and Nina are officially "over" *He replies that it seems that way in a sad face, and she is obviously happy about this. *As he leaves, Joy calls after him about a rain check. House of Chance / House of Divides *Joy is staring intently at Fabian when Mr. Sweet asks her to find someone to help her organize the Masked Ball. *Joy rushes and interrupts Nina and Fabian's argument, and asks him to help her organize the ball, to which he agrees. *She then asks him herself about the mixed signals, mentioning the poem in the process. *Fabian then tells her that it wasn't meant for her. *Joy seems sad about this, and begins to presume it was for Nina. *In order not to hurt her feelings, Fabian says it was an assignment for Mrs. Andrews. *Joy seems relieved when he said that. House of Crushes / House of Vertigo *Joy attempts to attract Fabian's attention, to make Nina jealous. House of Hoods / House of Deceit *Joy takes Nina's mask to deceive Fabian. *Joy poses as Nina and Fabian kiss. *Joy is trying to make Fabian to believe he kissed her back, but instead he ran away to find Nina that saw the kiss and leaving Joy with a wrong thought. *Joy thinks that Fabian likes her back but she was wrong because after she kissed him he was mad on her kissing him and ran away after Nina trying to convince her that he thought it was her and not Joy. House of Sibuna / House of Payback *Joy won't apologize for kissing Fabian. *She tells Nina that she is not a boyfriend stealer, and if Fabina reconciled, she would prevent Fabian from trying to make Jabian. *Nina tells Joy that Fabian is a free-agent. House of Fronts / House of Keepers *Joy apologizes for kissing Fabian. *She says she likes him. * Joy asks Fabian out. *Fabian says "maybe" although he didn't want to go out with her. House of Hacks / House of Stings *Amber tries to help Fabian stay away from Joy. *Joy talks to Fabian while doing chores and Fabian tries to ignore her. *Joy gets hurt and Fabian helps her. *Fabian says that he likes to save it for the last minute to make it more heroic". *Joy calls him "Hero Boy" and puts a cape around him. House of Double-Cross / House of Wires *Joy waves at Fabian and smiles. *Fabian says that he's going to go after to Joy and tell her that he still has feelings for Nina. *He goes over and tells her that he likes her and then accidentally makes a date with her to go to the movies. House of Envy / House of Names *Fabian and Joy go see a movie even thought Fabian said it's not a movie date. * Fabian says it's not a date movie. *The movie is 3 hrs long which Joy likes because she can spend more time with Fabian *She tries holding his hand but fails because he moves it to get popcorn. *She tries to put her arm around him but falls. House of Silence / House of Warnings *Joy plans another Movie date with Fabian even though Fabian doesn't want to go. *When Fabian forgets about the movie she looks hurt. *When Fabian forgets Joys name she runs out of the classroom and cries. *She says her crush with Fabian is over and it's time to bring back some joy into her life. House of Collections / House of Speculation *Joy tries to help Fabian find the mosaic *Fabian said he could never forget Joy because she is his friend *Joy and Fabian play the mind game together to try and figure out where Joy had seen the mosaic, which was at the library. *They both laugh when Fabian says Bunny during the mind game and Joy replies Bunsy Buns, her toy rabbit. *Joy said Fabian was amazing *According to this episode, the two have been friends the longest. As in, Joy and Fabian knew each other before they knew their other friends. *They both hug *Fabian says he could not get the mosaic with Joy so close House of Sabotage / House of Nine Lives *Joy tells Fabian that if he wants her not to publish the article about Senkhara, he needs to kiss her. *Fabian is about to kiss Joy, but he can't and he tells Joy that he still loves Nina and even if they won't get back together, he won't get over her. House of Freeze / House of Timeout *Joy published a mean article about Nina *Fabian defended on Joy and tell the Sibunas that Joy would never do such a thing *Fabian finds out that Joy is the one who wrote the mean article about Nina and tells Joy that she is not the girl he use to know and that is a very horrible thing to do. *Joy tries to talk with Fabian about the article she posts on Nina but Fabian doesn't want to hear her explanations and doesn't want to talk to her anymore. House of Strategy / House of Memory *Fabian tries to convince the rest of Sibuna to let Joy help them out with winning the game because Joy is good in chess. *Fabian tells Joy he needs her help so he can save Nina. *Joy joins Sibuna because Fabian asked her because he want to save Nina *Fabian gets mad at Amber for being rude to Joy when she's trying to help. House of Traps / House of Stakes *Fabian disagrees with Joy when she tells Amber to take a dangerous step in the game. *They are both shocked when Patricia and Amber get sucked down the hole. *Fabian suggest taking a dangerous step; he tells her that she can do this, but she thinks she`s wrong. *Fabian tells her that she gotten all this way and she`s good at this so she smiles. *Joy tells him where to walk when he starts walking; she gets scared and runs to him trying to stop him. *Joy was about to cry when Fabian moved and yelled his name. *They hug and smile at each other when the statues go down. *He agrees that he was being a coward; Joy says he was brave, but he was talking about their relationship and Joy tells him that she missed her opportunity window and suggest they will be just friends and he agreed. *Fabian and Joy find Nina, Patricia, Amber and Alfie and Fabian tells Nina that Joy helped him to finish the game. *Fabian said Joy was amazing. *Fabian is happy when Joy and Nina become friends. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *When Nina throws the bolt at Fabian, Joy steps in front of him *They dance together Season 3 Hints House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Joy and Fabian hug when they arrive at the house. Trivia *In House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak, Joy refers to her and Fabian as Jabian. *Jabian was the second friendship pairing and first romantic paring seen on the show. The first one was Poy. *Joy and Nina often fight about Fabian Nick.com hints *On the connections page, it says that Joy's only goal is to win Fabian's heart. **It also indicates that she wants to break up Fabina and date Fabian. **In the updated connections page, It says Joy may have something else planned about Fabian *In Uncover the Secrets 3, when the narrator said "A waft of romance" it showed Joy and Fabian on the couch. *On the Joy character page it phrases: "Joy is back this term and she's got just one goal: getting Fabian back. Who cares if Fabes and Nina were something of an item last year? She's determined to win him over at ''whatever cost. Watch out Nina -- You have some serious competition." *On Uncover the Clues Part 6, it says Joy may be a better much for Fabian although he likes Nina and wants to be with her. Category:Pairings Category:Major Pairings Category:F/M